User blog:Wachowman/Parody 12 Remembering Pixel (RTP) Moves like Jagger
Hey there guys and I am happy to have finally made a Parody for RTP, Now unlike what some of you would think this Parody would be like, it's not a sad melody, it has more of a comedic feeling to it, but still gets a message out for our friend RTP, so, Pixel, did is for you Nigga. Note Nothing in here is meant to Insult RTP if it seems that way, I would never think of insulting him, ever. Also, in the part where it says Fore is singing, he's not, he let me use his name since someone else Sings in Mives Like Jagger, Fire sings here, (also, Fire, I didn't mess up the poll) Remembering RTP If you don't know Moves Like Jagger: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlmH8MZeHyQ He joined everyday~, just to get kicked But now he's away~, cause his moms a bitch When that happened we were mad And now were all just sad We want out RTP back He used to tell jokes~, bout his stupidity I can't remember them~, but I guarantee That they were the best Better than all the rest We want our RTP back (I remember him like this) He used to be kicked ever-y-day He was a legend here on the wik-eh We're remembering Pixel, Remembering Pixel, because everybody here is now Remembering Pixel He had the kick record on the wiki Usually just for bringing up Ponies We're remembering Pixel, Remembering Pixel, because everybody here is now Remembering Pixel So listen up~, RTP here We will not give up~, til he's back here With all of his friends Be here until the end We want our RTP back We can't live without him, it's been sadder Even though his best friend was the BanHammer We all feel like a disgrace We miss his brony Squid Face We want out RTP back (I remember him like this) The guy who got kicked 20 times a day The guy who was friends with everybod-eh Cause were remembering Pixel, were Remembering Pixel, cause everybody here is now remembering Pixel He was the Leader of Da Niggas, Nigga Freeman And there's nobody that can replace him We're remembering Pixel, Remembering Pixel, because everybody here is now Remembering Pixel Fire You have to know, you got to learn That's everybody here wants Pixel To return We can't live with out him We all miss his Minecraft Squid Although all we did was kick him, We want you back~ how many times~ Do I have to say that til It becomes right~ RTP we need you RTP we miss you RTP we can't l-l-live without~ (I remember him like this) The guy who would make everybod-y laugh And then be cheerful after we kicked his ass We're remembering Pixel, Remembering Pixel, because everybody here is now Remembering Pixel This Brony here, he was a Legend And when he was left, we were all saddened We're remembering Pixel, Remembering Pixel, because everybody here is now Remembering Pixel Song end We miss you Pixel ;-; Now, I hope everyone enjoyed this Parody and didn't think I offended Pixel in any way, but there's not much more news, So please Vote and Comment something you want to see, cause it might end up in Season 2 Next Time Oh, look, Only 2 things there, if you're wondering why, it because, like I said before, Season 1 is coming to an end, So there's the 2 songs below, and the season finale of which I have yet released, but here's a hint to the Finale Hint: Soviet Trolls Now, vote for what you want next, and see ya next time...or in chat...or whenever :3 What do you want next? Troll I have Become (MSV) Animal I have Become Don't stop Being awesome (all Awesomes) Don't stop Believin' And, #LelNoFailPoll Category:Blog posts